


Weight of Love

by akhikaru, negaii



Series: For Shits and Giggles [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Positivity, Established Relationship, Gyms, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Smut, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhikaru/pseuds/akhikaru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: Sho has gained weight. He thinks he needs to work out to lose it. Meanwhile, Jun enjoys Sho's butt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab fic between the two of us on LJ (through comments). Each new paragraph means that the other person is writing it.
> 
> The prompts we used to create this fic are: cooking together, gym buddies, pout, soba, sho bottoms, jun's love for butts, chubby! Sho, and misunderstandings.
> 
> It was fun doing this. We do plan on doing more in the future. :)

"One... two..."

Sho frowns as he watches his friend, Aiba Masaki, do his usual sets of chin ups and sit ups. Sighing to himself, Sho turns around to walk to the cardio machines.

When they had agreed to be gym buddies a few weeks ago, Sho had wanted to do some of the workouts together. Unfortunately, Aiba already had his own gym schedule that he strictly adhered to. And while he did want to help his friend, Aiba was really focussed on his own workouts, often leaving Sho alone.

Sho grumbles to himself quietly as he gets on the treadmill. As he adjusts the speed, Sho thinks about his goal for being here. He had wanted to start getting fit because his clothes were starting to get a little tight on him. His boyfriend, Jun, hasn't mentioned anything, even when they have sex, but Sho knows that he notices: it's hard to miss the signs Jun's telling him when his lover rubs his tummy, and caresses at the extra skin there.

Sho knows that Jun isn't superficial—he's not the type to comment or break up with someone based on their weight, but Sho knows Jun's also a health freak. Jun still tries to force feed him that nasty spinach juice of his every once in a while. Grimacing to himself, Sho ups the speed on the machine, jogging a little faster.

 

When Sho arrives home from the gym, he looks exhausted. “Aiba is the worst gym buddy ever,” he grumbles with his face buried in a cushion.

Jun bites back a grin as he observes his tired boyfriend. According to Aiba, Sho is feeling ‘fat’ lately. “He keeps comparing himself with me,” Aiba tells him one afternoon. “You have to stop him!”

Being honest, Jun doesn’t mind that Sho had gained weight. Sure, he misses the days when Sho had rock hard abs, but his current appearance emphasizes other areas of his body. His ass, to be more exact. Those yoga pants he is wearing at the moment displays it quite nicely. Jun licks his lips as Sho rolls on the couch to sleep on his stomach.

Sho’s ass looks so tempting…

He has to go and touch it.

 

Sho drifts off to a light slumber. He dreams of food: he dreams of ice cream, pizza, soba noodles, and Jun's pasta...

He groans and pulls himself away from dreamland, blinking awake. He's so tired but he can't fall asleep just yet. He has so many reports to look over tonight and napping isn't going to get those done. Just as he thinks about moving, he can feel hands. Hands on his butt.

Slightly turning his head, he sees Jun crouching beside the sofa, kneading and caressing his butt in his hands. His expression is serious and determined. Sho blushes and rolls away, his back against the sofa.

"Jun! What are you doing?!" he squeaks in embarrassment. Honestly, why does Jun like touching him there so much? He knows about Jun's love for... butts, but he hadn't realized it extended to the male sex either. Trying to control the blushing that's threatening to spread across his cheeks, he tries to glare at his boyfriend.

 

An abrupt movement from Sho makes Jun’s hand slide to the couch. Sho’s ass is now out of his reach. He doesn’t like that.

Jun frowns at him. “Why did you move?”

“You were touching my butt,” Sho mumbles. His face is red with embarrassment. So cute.

“So?” Jun shrugs. “You’re my boyfriend, right?”

“Well, yes, but—”

“Then it means I can do more than just touching, doesn’t it?”

 

Sho gapes at him, seemingly unable to come up with a good reply. It’s not often than he looks this confused. Jun laughs and pushes Sho until he’s lying on his back. He then slides his hands under Sho’s body to grab his ass again.

Their eyes meet as Sho moans while Jun continues kneading his ass. It isn’t enough though.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” Jun says.

Sho blinks. “What for?”

“The couch isn’t big enough for you to get on all fours, is it?”

Sho blushes when he hears the implication of that statement. He squeaks when Jun's hand moves to palm his half hard bulge. Sho can't help it: he lets out a small whimper when Jun begins to knead it with his palm, adding pressure.

Sho pants before reaching up to grab Jun by the shoulder, pulling the man down for a kiss. Jun kisses him back hard, dominating the kiss right away as he climbs on the couch to hover over him. His hands begin to wander all over Sho's body, caressing his neck, his shoulders, his sides, and on his tummy, lovingly stroking the skin there.

Sho lets out a groan of frustration when Jun pulls back and gets off of him. "Whyyy?" Sho whines, before letting out a loud yelp when Jun tucks his hands under him and lifts him up bridal style.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't wait, Sho," Jun says as he begins to make his way to their bedroom, his hand planted firmly on Sho's ass as he moves.

 

Getting to the room with a whining Sho in his arms is no easy task for Jun. At least he can continue touching Sho’s ass on his way to the room, although perhaps he should stop for a moment. If Sho keeps wiggling like that, the two of them will end up on the floor. For a second, the idea of fucking Sho on the floor seems appealing but then he remembers how sore the two of them were the last time it happened. The bed is better, definitely.

Jun deposits Sho on the bed and starts removing his own clothes. Sho is watching him, eyes dark with desire. “Undress,” Jun says. “Now.”

Sho smirks and lies on the bed without doing anything. “Help me out?”

Jun clicks his tongue and climbs on the bed. He’s hard and, honestly, he wishes he could just flip Sho over and fuck him right away. That’s not how it works though.

 

Sho laughs as he relaxes on the bed, watching Jun crawl over to him. It reminds of the time they cooked together (it had been a disaster), and Jun had been so angry then at him (purposefully!!) messing things up. Sho had fun teasing his lover until they were both on the floor making love.

It hadn't been fun for his back though.

The bed is soft underneath him and Sho spreads his legs as Jun crawls over to him and begins to unbutton his pants. He lifts his hips to help Jun pull his pants off before sitting up to remove his shirt. When they're both naked, Jun tackles him down on the bed, claiming his mouth in another wet kiss as he traces a hand down his chest and stomach to rest between his legs. Sho clamps his thighs together before spreading his legs apart. He can faintly hear the sound of a bottle cap being opened before he lets out a small whine when something cold enters him.

Jun kisses him through his preparation, swallowing each and every moan Sho makes as he stretches him open with his fingers. Even though Jun is very desperate and very hard, Sho loves how caring Jun is—he knows how much Jun hates it when Sho is uncomfortable during sex. Sho lets out a shout when Jun curls his fingers inside of him, brushing against his prostate.

"Fuck!" Sho cries as Jun does it again. He clutches at the sheets beside him and starts pushing back against Jun's fingers, trying to get _more._

 

The preparation is Jun’s least favorite part of having sex. Not that he doesn’t enjoy having Sho naked and needy, rocking his body against Jun’s fingers in desperation. Jun has never been a particularly patient man. He can feel a familiar heat pooling in his groin as he hears Sho’s moans. His dick feels hard and heavy against his thigh.

Sho pulls Jun down for another kiss. He’s tugging at Jun’s hair, begging him to fuck him already. They’re panting when they break the kiss, smiling at each other.

When Jun enters him, Sho digs his nails into Jun’s arms. Jun peppers his face with little kisses, waiting until Sho tells him that he’s ready to continue. He decides that it’s time once Sho starts rocking his body against his.

“Fuck,” Jun curses and grabs Sho’s hips.

 

Sho needs Jun to move. And to move _NOW._

Even though Jun has prepared him pretty well, Sho can still feel a little pain from the stretch. Enjoying the feel of Jun on top of him, Sho begins to rock against him, trying to get himself to adjust faster to Jun's length, and to drive Jun crazy.

He hears Jun's _fuck!_ above him and he lets out a breathless chuckle at that. His boyfriend has always been a potty mouth when he's having sex. Jun grabs a hold of his hips and that spurns Sho on even more. When he finally feels himself adjust to the intrusion, Sho wraps his legs around Jun's waist, pushing himself up and down Jun's cock, letting out soft sighs at the feeling.

"Ugh, Jun, move!" Sho whines, letting his hands explore the strong muscles in Jun's back. He's gotten rather fit lately, Sho thinks, letting out a small gasp when Jun begins moving.

 

The feeling of Sho clenching around him is just indescribable. Jun can barely control himself. He rolls his hips in a steady rhythm, enjoying the sound of Sho’s skin slapping against his own every time they meet in the middle. Sho’s cries of pleasure spur him on. Jun wants to hear his scream louder, louder, louder…

Jun doesn’t want it to end yet. He knows that if they keep going like this, he’ll just come in no time. So he pulls out.

“What the—?”

Sho lets out a gasp of surprise when Jun flips him over. Jun grins when he sees Sho on his knees, his butt sticking up.

 

Sho grits his teeth when Jun plunges back in him again, fucking him hard and fast without any warning. The pace is rough, but it feels so good that Sho can't help the moans that escapes his lips. Realizing that Jun is basically doing all the work, Sho pushes back against his thrusts, enjoying the way Jun grunts at that as he thrusts into him faster. He can hear the slapping of Jun's balls against his ass, and this turns him on even more.

"Fuck me harder!" Sho moans as he reaches for his cock, trying to time his strokes with the rhythm of jun's thrusts. But it's no use: Jun's going too fast and too hard, and everything feels to good to even try to coordinate his movements properly. He bends his upper half of his body down, head rest against the pillow as Jun pumps into him mercilessly behind him, his body taking all of Jun in. "Yes, yes, yes!" Sho cries. He lets out a shout when he feels Jun shift a little bit at an angle, before pushing in straight at his prostate. "Oh, fuck! Jun!"

 

Jun’s sight is blurring at the edges. He’s almost on auto-pilot, his body moving of its own accord to reach its release. He grunts when he hears Sho shouting as he comes. A few thrusts later, Jun comes as well.

There’s semen trickling down Sho’s thighs when Jun pulls out. He smacks Sho’s ass playfully and stands up to get a towel to clean himself.

When he returns, Sho is already dozing off. Jun chuckles and cleans him before getting back into bed with him.

 

When Sho wakes up, his legs are sore, but he feels extremely relaxed. That's when he knows that last night's love making session had been a great one. Nothing really winds him down unless it's a round/night of great sex with Jun. He looks over to his left and is greeted with Jun's sleeping face. Reaching down to his opening, Sho lightly brushes his finger over his hole a few times before inserting a finger in. He's not as tight as he expected, considering how they went at it last night. Grinning to himself, Sho pumps two fingers in himself quickly, trying not to wake Jun up with his moans before shuffling closer to Jun and starts peppering kisses on his collarbones, trying to wake him up. He reaches out with his other hand and begins to stroke Jun's dick.

 

When Jun wakes up, he feels...

Shit, what is that? He half-moans, his eyes still closed. There's heat pooling in his groin and something wrapped around his dick. Unconsciously, his hips respond to the stimulation, snapping forward.

There's a chuckle, one that he knows very well, and then he feels wet kisses being pressed to his collarbones. The chuckles start alternating with tiny moans.

Jun smirks. Sho's strategy to wake him when he's horny has always pleased him.

He counts down to three before grabbing Sho by his shoulders and pushing him to the mattress.

 

Sho chuckles as he feels himself get pinned to the mattress. He had been planning to surprise Jun by riding him, but he should've known Jun would've woken up easily like this. With Jun on top of him, Sho spreads his legs and is reaching for Jun's cock to bring it near his hole. He needs Jun, and he needs him now.

"Fuck me," Sho orders, looking up at Jun with a smirk.

 

As turned on as Jun is at the moment, there's no way he can fuck Sho just like this. He stands up under Sho's incredulous gaze and goes to the bathroom.

"Where was the lube?" Jun curses as he looks inside the drawers. The bottle they used last night is empty, so he needs to find the other one they bought. It's almost impossible to concentrate on that when he can feel his hard cock throbbing and the only thought on his mind is that Sho is out there, waiting, ready for him...

No, that kind of thoughts _definitely_ doesn't help.

"There you are!" Jun grins when he finds an unopened bottle of lube. He makes a mental note to buy more next time he goes for grocery shopping, and then rushes back to the bedroom...

Which is now empty.

 

Sho stomps down the steps of his apartment. He feels hurt and frustrated.

He had not expected for Jun to run away from him that quickly. He had seen the way Jun looked down at him before bolting. He sucks in a deep breath before making his way to the park nearby. When he sits down on an empty bench, Sho feels like crying.

He knows his body is not what it's used to be. He's gained quite a bit in the past year due to stress and work. Jun has mentioned it a few times, but never in a mean way (or was it?), and he always strokes his tummy Sho had thought Jun didn't mind it much, but _apparently I was wrong,_ he thinks with a scowl.

Now, even his own boyfriend finds him appalling. What other reason is there? Jun had not looked pleased when he looked down at him earlier, and that just nearly broke him. Sho frowns as he tries to calm himself.

 

Sho is gone.

The apartment is empty, and Sho's keys aren't in the bowl by the genkan as usual. His coat and shoes are also gone. Jun tried to call him, but it seems that in his haste Sho forgot his phone.

What happened? Weren't they about to make love just a couple of minutes ago?

Jun plops down on the couch, not even bothering to put some clothes on. He's confused. Did he do something wrong? Just thinking that he may have offended Sho makes his heart clench. They never fight, _never._ They always talk it out when one of them feels upset.

Whatever he did, Sho must have really hated it if he walked out like that.

He stares at the ceiling, wondering what he can do now. He's overthinking already. What if Sho breaks up with him? He knows he's probably exaggerating, but the insecure side of him can't shake that possibility off his mind.

The door opens some time later, and he springs to his feet immediately.

"Sho-kun! There you are! Where did you go?" Jun asks with a hesitant smile.

When Sho glares at him without saying anything, he feels like crying.

 

When Sho opens the door and is greeted by Jun, he immediately glares at him—he couldn't help it. How dare Jun act like nothing's wrong? He removes his shoes and slips on a pair of slippers. Walking past Jun without a word, he drops his keys into the bowl and heads for the kitchen.

He stops. Should he even be eating now? Sho's hungry—breakfast is the one meal he tries not to skip, but after what happened this morning, he's not sure if he should eat in front of Jun. He sighs and turns around and walks back to the bedroom, still not meeting Jun's eyes.

Shedding his clothes and pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, Sho crawls into bed and wraps himself up with the blankets, glaring at the spot on the wall.

 

Jun is trying to keep himself together.

It hurt when Sho walked past him without even replying to his greeting. Then Sho went to the kitchen, stayed there for like two seconds, and went to their room. All that without sparing Jun a glance.

Clenching his fists, Jun goes to the kitchen. He knows that Sho can be stubborn when he wants –nothing like this had happened since they started dating, but he still remembers how Sho was when they first met. Besides, Jun decides that he also could use some alone time to clear his mind and maybe understand why Sho is so mad at him.

He puts on his robe –which, thankfully, wasn't in the bedroom though he wonders why it ended up in the kitchen– and starts cooking breakfast for the two of them.

It's almost been an hour when he's done. He looks at the plates on the tray and smiles, satisfied with the result. He hopes that maybe Sho will forgive him at least a little when he sees the breakfast.

"Sho-kun, I brought your—"

Jun stops in his tracks when he finds Sho crying on their bed.

 

Sho shakes a little before he realizes his face is wet. He lets out a small choking noise, angry at himself for letting this get to him. _I’m such a loser,_ he thinks, _crying over something like this._ Sho hardly ever cries unless it's tears of frustration from work and stress. He doesn't want Jun to see him like this. He stiffens when he hears Jun enter the room announcing he's made breakfast, and he can't help the endless flow of tears when he hears it. Is Jun trying to rub it in his face? He scowls angrily as he buries his face into the pillow, trying to calm himself down.

"I'm not hungry," he says, his voice muffled by the pillow. He hopes Jun will take the hint and go away.

 

Not hungry, Sho said.

Jun glares at his back, feeling annoyed for a moment. Then he hears Sho sniffing and is reminded that he made him upset.

 _Damn,_ Jun sighs and sets the tray on a table. He climbs on the bed and wraps an arm around Sho.

"Hey... what's wrong?" Jun asks, snuggling closer to Sho. He hears Sho huff, but isn't discouraged by it. "Sho-kun..." Jun nuzzles Sho's nape. "Talk to me, please. I hate seeing you like this."

Sho snorts. "Leave me," he says, trying to get out of Jun's embrace.

"No," Jun replies. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

For a moment, there's silence in the room. Jun's heart is beating fast against his ribcage. He gets more worried with every second.

He sighs in relief when Sho turns to face him, a deep frown on his face.

 

Sho turns to Jun and contemplates on what to say. Jun is looking back at him worriedly, and this pisses him off for some reason. Why is Jun trying to play innocent? Jun can be playful and teasing, but he isn't cruel. No, he isn't mean or malicious. So Sho is confused with his behaviour.

He purses his lips and decides to heck with it. Better be straight with this than not at all. "Do you think I'm unattractive because of my weight?" Sho's heart is beating rapidly in his chest as he waits for Jun's reply.

 

Jun blinks.

And then bursts out laughing.

Sho _has_ to be joking. Jun finding him unattractive because of his weight? That's ridiculous!

He realizes that laughing might not have been a good response when Sho stiffens between his arms, his jaw clenched and his eyes glassy.

 

Sho stiffens. Jun is laughing.

He doesn't realize he's close to crying again when he feel his eyes get hot. Clenching his jaw, Sho pushes himself out of Jun's hold and rolls away from him. He tries to stop the flow of tears that is coming, but Sho can't help it. He feels his heart drop.

Jun does think he's unattractive.

 

"Sho-kun, come on!" Jun stops laughing and pulls Sho by his arm. Sho has always been stronger than him, so he struggles for a while until he finally pins Sho under him.

"Let go!" Sho screeches. "Let me go!"

"No!" Jun replies. He tightens his grip on Sho's arms, using his body weight to keep him in place until he finally stops fighting.

Sho cocks his head to the side, a few stray tears running down his cheeks. He's pouting and sniffing, looking really embarrassed.

"Sho-kun..." Jun sighs. He lets go of Sho's hands to cup his face. "I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. I love you, okay?"

"Liar!" Sho says. "You don't even find me attractive anymore!"

Jun frowns at him. "Wait, you're serious?"

Sho's pout got deeper.

So he meant it then…

 

"You think I'm unattractive because I'm overweight!" Sho exclaims loudly, glaring up at Jun. "I saw the expression on your face when I asked you to fuck me earlier. It was a look of disappointment."

Jun looks at him in bewilderment, and Sho just feels himself getting more annoyed and hurt. Why is Jun acting like he really doesn't know. He can feel Jun's hold on him loosen and Sho snorts. Of course. Maybe he's finally getting it now.

"Sho," Jun says to him, "what are you talking about? Can you tell me, please?" Sho almost rolls his eyes.

"Don't play dumb! I know you think I'm ugly because I'm fat!" Sho exclaims, tightening his hands into fists and trying to get himself out of Jun's hold. Unfortunately, Jun's grip around his wrists are pretty tight.

 

The accusation is so ridiculous that Jun feels like laughing again. He won't do it though, since he knows that Sho would take that as 'proof' that his claims are true. And they're not. Definitely not.

Sho has no idea at all, does he?

"Idiot," Jun says, shaking his head. "You're the biggest idiot ever, seriously!"

Sho's eyes widen. "What—!"

Jun clamps a hand over Sho's mouth. "Shut it and pay really close attention to what I'm about to do, okay?"

"B-"

Whatever Sho was about to say is muffled by Jun's lips.

 

"B—"

Jun's lips are on his and Sho struggles to try and get out of his grip. But Jun's gotten a pretty good hold and him and no matter what he does, he can't push Jun off him. Jun pulls away... only to claim his lips again, this time his hands wandering over his body. Sho groans as he feels Jun's hands lightly brush against his nipples and down the planes of his stomach before they reach the waistband of his pants and in the next second, Sho finds himself naked from the bottom down. He cries out in Jun's mouth when his lover wraps a hand around his half-hard cock and gives it strong strokes.

Sho is starting to feel breathless now as Jun continues kissing and stroking him. It feels so good and he can't help but moan as Jun continues stroking him as he dominates their kiss, never letting Sho take over.

 

It's nearly an hour later when Jun drops on the bed, breathless but convinced that he got his point across.

"You... what the..." Sho pants, lying on his stomach with his face buried in the pillows. He raises his head to look at Jun, blushing to his ears. "You... kinky bastard..."

Jun grins and slaps Sho's butt for the nth time that day. "Oh, you loved it," he says.

Sho whines but doesn't deny it. Not that Jun needed him to confirm what he screamed earlier between moans of pleasure.

"And I love all of you, included that round ass of yours," Jun said as he stood up to get some lotion. "Especially now that it's gotten so big."

 

Sho blushes at the mention of his ass. After that round (or three) of sex... he definitely knows how much Jun loves it (him). Wincing a little at the soreness, Sho moves to lie on his side as he watches Jun get up from the bed.

When Jun comes back with lotion, he almost startles when Jun starts pouring some on him, coating his stomach and legs with firm hands, and massaging it into his skin. As he watches Jun work on him, an idea hits him.

"Jun," he says, "an idea just hit me."

 

"Be my gym buddy."

Jun stops massaging Sho when he hears it. "Eh?"

Sho shuffles a bit on the bed to look at Jun. "You exercise on your own anyway. Wouldn't it be more fun if we did it together?"

"Hmmm..." Jun pours more lotion over Sho's still red skin—it seems he overdid it earlier. "What about Aiba-kun? Isn't that your thing?" He pouts, feeling slightly jealous that Sho chose to exercise with his college buddy than with him back when he got a gym membership.

"Eh?"

"I'm not as fun as he is, that's what I'm saying... You'd get bored with me."

 

Sho shakes his head.

"I tried with Aiba-chan, but it's not..." He shakes his head again. "I would like to try going with you one day, to the gym that is, if possible?" He lets out a small groan when Jun massages his thighs. "I think it would be good for me."

"Are you sure? My workouts aren't exactly the most exciting," Jun says. Sho can hear him shuffling behind him before the man drops down beside him on the bed. Sho nods.

"Yeah, I would like to. I think it would be nice to work out together too." And it's also good motivation and eye candy for him... not that Jun needs to know that.

 

Jun sighs. "Okay, let's try. But don't say I didn't warn you." He leaves the bottle on a table and comes back to sit next to Sho. The tray with Sho's uneaten breakfast is still there. He will have to reheat it in a moment. "If it doesn't work, there's always plan B," he says.

"Plan B?" Sho frowns.

"A special kind of workout that is very enjoyable and is said to burn enough calories, especially when practiced for long periods of time."

"Eh?"

Jun squeezes Sho's butt. "I'd say we're rather good at it too," he adds with a wink. "Or you know what? We could do a mix of both! Do you think your butt can resist—"

He has to duck when Sho tries to smack his head.

The two of them tease each other—Sho calling Jun a sex-addict and Jun calling him a fake prude—and laugh for a good ten minutes after that.

Sho accepts in the end.


End file.
